


Pretty Boy

by heckalecki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D has an eating disorder, 2doc - Freeform, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Murdoc isn't a dick, Noodle is a cute lesbian, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Russel likes cooking, but not really that canon to the phases tbh, let me live, lots of comfort, murdoc isn't abusive in this cos I don't like abusive relationships simple as, sorry damon and jamie lol, this is kinda personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: 2D's struggle with his eating disorder hits a new low, can his bandmates help pull him out of his spiraling downfall?





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, guys. This is my first multi-chapter 2DOC fic and it's on kinda a personal subject. I'm writing this with first hand experience of a life-controlling eating disorder and find comfort in fics like this. If topics like this make you uncomfortable then I would avoid this as it'll be quite serious. Murdoc isn't abusive in this and I know that's not very canon but I can't bare to write fics where he is as I find the topic a little triggering to say the least. I really hope you enjoy this and find some sort of comfort in it.  
> Love ya guys <3

“Mudz,” … “Mudz,” … “Mudz?” 

“What?” Murdoc grumbled as he was woken from his slumber, he rubbed his tired eyes groggily and looked over at his blue haired boyfriend next to him. 2D was fidgeting with his sleeves and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

“Am I ugly…?” 2D mumbled shyly, his little tongue poking out of the space where his front teeth should be. Murdoc a few years ago might have clouted the poor boy but now all he did was sigh. 

“What do you mean, faceache?” He grumbled, not understanding what the boy was on to. 2D looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Sowwy…” He said quietly and turned on the bed so he was facing the other direction. Murdoc felt guilty and frowned, he ran a calloused hand down 2D’s back and prominent spine, he needed to fatten the boy up. 

“Why on earth do you think you’re ugly, pretty boy?”. Murdoc asked and 2D shrugged, rubbing sleep out of his black eyes.

“I look well weird… I’ve got empty eyes ‘nd-‘nd no frwont teeth ‘nd I’m lanky…” He sounded like he genuinely believed it too. This wasn’t the first time the two had discussed 2D’s self-esteem. Murdoc could remember the first time he had approached 2D about his weight, dear Satan had that been an emotional conversation. “’nd, ‘nd I’m … fat.” He grumbled again, unable to make eye contact. 

Murdoc managed to wake himself up properly then and wiped over his face. “Stuart Pot, you know that’s not the truth.” The Satanist stated with his arm ghosting around 2D’s tiny waist. “You’re terrifyingly thin, love.” 2D shook his head and hid it in the nook of Murdoc’s neck. Murdoc couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “I’m so scared I’ll lose you, Dents. I’m – I’m f-fucking terrified you’ll slip away from me.” Murdoc was crying, Murdoc Niccals, the hard man, was full on sobbing. “I know you’ve not been eating, D.” 2D was very still, he rarely heard Murdoc cry, his laboured breaths were hot against Murdoc’s neck as he too cried. “I can’t lose you, you’re all I have.” Murdoc whispered and 2D felt his heart break. 

“Ev-everyone jus’ finks I’m stupid ‘nd ugly ‘nd that my head is empty but it aint, Mudz. It’s full and I hate it, so many voices tellin’ me I’m fat, Murdoc. I don’t wanna hear them no more.” 2D mumbled, his early morning stubble rubbing against the older man’s neck as he spoke reminding Murdoc that he wasn’t the naïve 19 year old he once was, he was a grown man. 

“I know, Stu, I know.” Murdoc cooed and rubbed his hand through the younger man’s nest of hair. He held him close and pressed little kisses to 2D’s forehead. “We can get you help, D. I know we can. It ain’t you fault.” 

Murdoc woke up the next morning to an empty bed which immediately worried him, D was far from an early bird, he normally had to be carried out of bed and on more than one occasion Murdoc had dressed him, not that he minded. “Stuart?” He called out groggily. When he got no reply he stood slowly and pulled on some boxers before sleepily walking down the stairs. “Dents?” 

2D was wearing Murdoc’s underwear and frying up breakfast for everyone. Noodle and Russel were sat around the table talking about a number of worldly injustices and Murdoc sneakily slipped his arms around 2D’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Someone’s up early.” He said deeply which made 2D giggle as his voice vibrated against his neck. 

“’m making breakfast.” He mumbled arbitrarily and started to plate up the eggs and toast, only taking half a slice for himself. Murdoc watched him sadly and he clearly wasn’t the only one, all of the band mates knew he had been particularly struggling recently. 

“Aren’t you having any eggs, Toochi?” Noodle said, trying to sound casual as she ate her food. 2D was struggling to get through the toast and shook his head, not elaborating. Russel was the next to speak up. 

“Why don’t I make you some lucky charms then, D?” He said, already standing and heading for the cupboard. 

“M not ‘ungry.” He mumbled in reply. Murdoc slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, making everyone’s glasses and plates shake and 2D flinch back in fear. 

“For fucks sake, D! You need to fucking eat!” He said, raising his voice. 2D was cowering in his seat, evidently embarrassed by Murdoc’s outburst. Russel was trying to calm Murdoc down in a quiet voice and Noodle started to lead the shivering blue-boy out of the kitchen and into the sitting area. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright, Toochi. He’s not angry, baby, he’s just concerned.” Noodle hushed gently and rubbed his bony back cautiously, feeling that she could break the frail boy so easily. 

“H-he hates m-me…” 2D sobbed into his hands.

“Don’t be silly, big brother, he loves you.” She comforted softly and rocked him on the spot. “You used to hide Murdoc’s rum, do you remember, Toochi?” She started and felt 2D nod against her shoulder. “And do you remember why you did that?” 2D nodded again,

“’Cos he was ‘urting himself wif it.” He mumbled quietly and gripped harder to Noodle. 

“Exactly, baby, that’s what he’s doing for you. He sees your hurting yourself, D.” She whispered and squeezed him carefully. The door creaked open and 2D didn’t look up, scared he would see Murdoc’s furious face, instead he felt Noodle’s arms replaced by those of his boyfriend. Murdoc held him tightly; he was saying something that at first 2D couldn’t make out.  
“…is important to me, love. I didn’t mean ta shout.” Murdoc said and 2D just continued to grip to him. “Will you have some eggs, babe?” Murdoc all but whispered into his ear. 2D felt all eyes on him as he nodded slowly. The whole room let out a breath they didn’t realise they were holding. Noodle and Murdoc helped 2D back to the kitchen and sat him down at the table; Russel was plating him up some eggs, trying his best to not make the pate look intimidating. 

It took time, lots and lots of time. The band was sat at the table for almost an hour. There were tears, lots and lots of tears but 2D managed to eat nearly the entire portion Russel had given him with the gentle encouragements of Murdoc and the forced conversation Russel and Noodle maintained to make him feel less awkward. Russel and Noodle started to clear the table and Murdoc stood, placing a kiss on 2D’s head before announcing he was going for a cigarette. Normally 2D would have jumped at the chance for a fag but he couldn’t deal with facing Murdoc alone. Noodle was humming an old song and Russel had gone to join Murdoc out the back. 2D watched Noodle with so much pride as she danced around the little kitchen; she had grown into such a wonderful young woman.

“Are ya seein’ Sarah today?” 2D asked softly, Sarah was Noodle’s girlfriend, the two were practically inseparable. Noodle couldn’t keep the grin off of her face as she nodded and sat down next to 2D.

“We’re going to the Tate, there’s an exhibition on street art Sarah really wants to see. Then we’re going out bike riding around London.” She said excitedly, 2D smiled at her infatuation and stroked her cheek. 

“’ave fun, love.” He said and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to get ready.


End file.
